


Baby It's Cold Inside Your Fucking Apartment

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: The heater goes out at Dick's place.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 240





	Baby It's Cold Inside Your Fucking Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> well after sitting in the WIP folder for almost a year it's starting to get cold again so this seems like a decent time to actually post it. Hello I'm still cleaning out the WIP folder of stories that I didn't realize are actually finished -Kate

Dick blinked awake to the feeling of half of him being very cold while the other half felt like it was being squeezed to death. He looked over to find Jason huddled up and clinging to him with all of the blankets piled over him. He was practically on top of Dick. “Cold, babe?”

“What?” Jason mumbled sleepily, which was also different. Jason tended to take no time at all to wake up in the mornings. 

“You have all three blankets,” Dick had meant to sound upset, but it just ended up sounding fond. He reached over to at least take one back, but Jason apparently wasn't willing to give it up, and just pulled Dick closer to him instead, hiding his face in Dick’s chest, which was a pleasant surprise.

“It’s different when I’m not the one being clingy,” Dick chuckled, wrapping an arm around Jason’s waist as best he could with three blankets in the way.

“Your heater broke last night,” Jason complained into his chest. 

“It is pretty chilly,” Dick agreed. He rolled over into his side so that he could hug him better. “But if this is what happens I think I’m okay with it being broken.”

“I'm not. I'm freezing. We're sleeping at my place next time.” 

“C’mere babe, I’ll keep you warm.” Dick pressed a kiss to Jason’s hair and rubbed his back.

“I honestly think you're just stealing my heat. I'm pretty sure it's why you're so clingy all the time,” Jason admitted. 

“I also just happen to like you, and like showing you that through cuddling. Here,” Dick pulled the top two blankets draped over Jason up further so that they reached his chin, “Little better?”

Jason grumbled something that sounded vaguely like agreement. “I'm not leaving your blankets until you fix your heater,” he informed Dick. 

“I’ll call someone when the sun’s up, I promise.” Dick hugged himself tighter to Jason, because that was still somehow possible, and managing to get under the blankets with Jason. 

“How long until that happens?” Jason asked, snuggling further under the blankets until only his hair was poking out.

“A few hours?” Dick only had a few hours to enjoy this, and he was going to try to get his fill of Jason like this as much as he could.

Jason groaned, and mumbled from his blanket cocoon, “Do you have more blankets?” 

“I might, but then I’d have to get up to find them.”

“Not worth it.”


End file.
